Fallow Grounds
by Rein Petals
Summary: Himura has an eye for this particular flower shop owner. But as his duty gets in the way, he either kills or disobeys. He questions himself: What's more important? Following your heart, or following your orders? Making a sequel!
1. Where It All Began

A/N: Okay peoples! So this is mostly AU. Same time period and still in Japan, but... Kenshin is about 16 and is still an assassin. Kaoru is about 17 and Tomoe is still 18. Setting: Japan is also becoming very westernized (ignore any cultural conflicts of 1964). Kaoru is a flower shop owner and Tomoe lives with Kenshin, though they are not together yet (just friends). P.S. They live at that Choshu inn place with the old hag as the owner person. Yeah, I can't believe it, but it's been so long I forgot the name of that place... Anyway, enjoy and please **_R&R!_**

For now, the story first takes place in Kyoto.

**Fallow Grounds**

**Chapter One: Where It All Began**

_Let's travel back in time, over 150 years._

_1864 May_

I can't believe I'm actually writing a journal entry again, like a diary. But Tomoe says it clears you mind so you don't have continuously think of those annoying, tugging thoughts. Well, it's not working quite well for me so far. However, I will admit that doing this is... refreshing. Today I was walking down the market, and met a very curious woman. No, she wasn't curious, more like I was interested in _her_. She had such a happy and welcoming attitude that attracted_ everyone_ into her shop, even me. There was just something about her that was so... out-of-place. Almost like she was too happy. Or maybe that's just how she is, I'm probably overreacting. What's her name? I wonder. Oh! Why in the world am I even thinking of that? Never mind, I'll be going now, Tomoe is calling me for lunch.

_Himura Kenshin_

A young girl in a long kimono called out, "Buy your flowers here!" She smiled, nodding a 'hello' to at all her customers. "Oh! Good morning, Sir. How are you today?" She tilted her head as her eyes questioned the short figure engulfed by the red flames of his hair.

Kenshin walked towards her slowly, struggling to answer. "H-hello, Miss. I'm fine, and you?"

"Just great! Thanks for asking. Are you planning on buying any flowers for anyone in particular?" she replied casually.

He thought momentarily, glancing at her charming eyes. "Um, I guess." Bending down, he picked up a rose... no two roses. One, blood red, and the other, gentle, soothing pink. Handing the yen towards her, he then placed the pink rose in her hand. "...Here. This is for you. Your rose, so please don't put it back. How about you keep it on display? You know, for good luck." Kenshin slightly grimaced. Good luck? Since when did _pink_ symbolize good _luck_?

The lady didn't notice his squint, and in response grinned cheerfully, "For me?! Oh, wow. Thank you so much." She took it and immediately put it in a glass vase on top of the counter. "There! Well, my name is Kamiya Kaoru. It's a pleasure to meet you." Unexpectedly, she grabbed his hand and shook it wildly.

Startled by her sudden grab, Kenshin nearly jumped, as his heart began to race. He wondered why he was feeling so uncomfortable around her all of a sudden. Finally, she let go. "Oh, I'm sorry Sir. You seem quite bothered. Guess I should try next time to _not_ scare my customers." She giggled and waved the idea away, not offended one bit.

Kenshin's mouth twitched, then surprisingly giving in to a friendly smile. Kaoru sighed contently; yep, today was definitely one of her best days since moving to Kyoto a year ago. "Stay her as long as you want, enjoy yourself." She gave one last smile, then quickly turned to greet her other neighborhood friends. Kenshin, however, stood frozen in place as he stared off into asiles. How dizzy he felt, so he grabbed a shelf for support and frowned in embarassment. Best to leave as soon as possible now.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Kaoru came back, eyes filled with concern. "Are you feeling faint or something?"

"Oh... no! I'm fine. Um, have a nice day." With that, he bowed his head rashly and rushed out of the store as quickly as he legs could move him.

Kaoru clasped her hands together and pleaded goodbye, "Please come again!"

Out in the open, Kenshin gasped for air. He could finally breathe. She did more damage to his body that anyone has ever done, with a sword or gun. In fact, he was quite impressed, but that was besides the point. So then he walked back the Ishin Shishi's headquarters and gulped down a bowl of miso soup for his late breakfast.

Afterwards, on the way to his room, he received a black letter from Katsura-san. That only meant one thing. He would have to, yet again, fulfill another job. Finally, he entered his room and carefully folded it open.

He read, _"9 PM, 2 days time, Alley of Flower Shoppe,__ Kamiya Kaoru. Directions? Ask Takasugi."_

Immediately, his jaw gaped open as the feelings of horror, anger, and shock mixed together. Either he was about to choke to death or he was about to vomit. Both ways ending horribly, and even worse... Kamiya Kaoru? How could it be?! She was the most innocent, beautiful, kind, welcoming, giving, friendly... he went on and on and on. In mid thought he paused and shook his head. What was he thinking?! And why her? How she is even connected to this war?

Irritated, Kenshin snarled. He would have to do it anyway. Suddenly a quiet knock came from his door.

"Come in." He quickly put away the black envelope, sliding it into his journal and shaking away his emotions.

"Oh, hello Kenshin. I thought you were out. Sorry for coming at the wrong time, but I have to clean now."

Kenshin looked up. "Tomoe-san! I'm glad to see you, how are you?"

She replied softly, expressionless. "I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"I've had better days," he replied bluntly without thinking twice. "Oh, anyway, this is for you. I bought it on the way here." Kenshin handed her a charming, red rose as he softly gazed in her dreamy, glass-like eyes.

"Oh, I love it. It's beautiful, thank you. ...Ba- why are feeling down?" She sounded slightly worried, still without showing any sign of emotion.

He shifted uneasily. "Uh- Well, it's nothing really. Okay, it's something. Just another kill." Sorrow overcame him as he shook his head indignantly. "What would you do in this situation, Tomoe? Follow your heart or follow your orders?"

Frowning, she looked away. "I'm not sure. Of course I would always follow my heart, but during these times, I think following orders are much more important." She glanced at her broom and around the room. "I'm sorry, Kenshin. I must finish cleaning your room. The landlady ordered all the rooms to be cleaned by nightfall."

"Hm? Oh right, I'll be on my way then." Kenshin left the room with a big sigh. "I'm utterly torn," he whispered to himself, walking down the hall with a journal in his hand.

Outside, he sat alone on the porch as he watched the trees swoosh back and forth. Today was such a nice day... until now. Good whether. Beautiful roses. Tomoe too. And Kaoru? He grunted, falling over and blocking the sun with his notebook. Guess he had nothing else to do...

_1864 May_

Is it even appropiate for the infamous, cold-blooded battousai to have feelings? Who knows, and this is what frustrates me most. Nothing has changed really. Except for the fact that I did find out the flower girl's name: Kamiya Kaoru. Oh, how much do I wish it wasn't! Yes, obviously I'm stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time, like always. I must to the job, but I am quite curious. Why Kaoru? Since the mission's in two days time, I'm going to do some scouting. Or should I say spying? No, that sounds much to harsh. Okay, now I'm talking nonsense. Goodbye.

_Himura_

Kenshin signed off with a blob of thick ink from his brush and once his pages dried, he smacked the book to a close. There were still many important things left for him to uncover before his two days were up. Time was his only restriction.

_Who **is** exactly this Kamiya Kaoru?_

* * *

A/N: OKAY! So this is anoter story of mine. There's going to be some twists and turns, beware! And well, I'm also thinking of making a sequel. Heh. I hope you like it! Please review and I'll post more chapters up faster.

See you in the next chapter! Reiia


	2. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Do you really think I own Rurouni Kenshin? Well, I don't... satisfied? Good!

A/N: Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, and Tsubame all get in the picture this chapter. If you like, I'll tell you in advance that all characters may be a bit OOC. And note: Kaoru's attitude changes around Megumi. So in chapter one, you saw her nice and jolly. However, when she's around Megumi, she's different. Remember...AU! AU! AU! I am God! -ahem- I mean, the author. But since I make all choices, I am GOD! Ahahahahaha Yeah, I just love saying that. xD

PLEASE R&R! Trust me, you won't regret it. And one last thing, italics will be used as thoughts.

P.S. Yahiko is 13, not 10. That also means Yahiko and Kenshin are more like _friends _and not family.

**Changes to chapter one:  
Himura Kenshin is 16. (a very small, negligible change --;)  
Everything takes place in Kyoto, where the war was originated. (which also hasn't really changed. O.O)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Again**

_You'd think when you meet your one and only friend, you would remember his face. Sadly, not in every case._

* * *

_Two more days... Just two more days..._

Kenshin walked down the main road to Kamiya's Flower Shop, scowling to himself. He couldn't stop thinking of the numerous reasons why Kamiya would be his target. Was she a spy? Maybe, or... was she a murderer? Likely not. Then, what _is_ she? Most likely not _just_ a flower shop owner. There had to be something about her, something critical.

He shook his head, trying to push out his unwanted thoughts. Instinctively, he came to a quick halt in front of the brightly colored store. Since, he was here for the second time this day, that could only mean one thing for him to do... blend in the crowd and not be seen. Which is also one reason why he didn't bring either one of his two katanas. Anyway, it would also be much too suspicious if he was seen for the second time during the day. No customer would likely want to go back to the store after they just went through their shopping routine. Right? Truthfully, Kenshin had no clue to how "normal" people went about their lives, all he knew as to stay extra cautious.

Gathering his act together, he breathed in heavily and tiptoed into the store. Immediately as he walked in, people were already trampling over him. Wow, such a busy day. Or was it like this everyday? He guessed it must've been rush hour then. However, this was exactly what Himura needed. Quickly, he sneaked behind a tall, leafy plant near the front check-out station and looked straight ahead of him. Perfect!

"Ko-ni-chi-wa!"

A tall lady wearing a doctor's apron turned around quickly as her face lit up. "Kaoru-san! You're just the person I need to see! I have a patient who really needs a certain _remedy_. So please, I need some of the _plants in the back. _You know?" She coughed slightly, nudging Kaoru's side.

"OHHH! Hai, Megumi-san! I've got just what you need." Kaoru's smiled and pointed a thumbs up.

"Hm? What's with your extremely happy attitude toda?" Megumi crinkled her nose in disgust. "Did you finally meet someone worth looking at?!" Her eyes widened.

"No-no Megumi! It's just... I'm so glad to see you! Actually, come to think of it. There is this really handsome guy who came by today. He even gave me a rose!" Kaoru laughed and eyed her blooming rose beside her. "Anyway, enough about me. And before we go on back, tell me, how's Sano and your job going for you?"

"Ah, glad you asked. Well, Sano's fine. Better than before. Stupid gambling habits and brawling fights he gets in though, always having to treat him. -sigh- And he came with shopping me today, so he _should_ be here any minute now. Wonder where he is." Megumi looked around her, then shrugged. "Anyway! My job is going great. The check kills! I mean, in a good way. I can actually pay rent. And the clinic is very successful right now. Blah, blah! Same old, same old. So how have you been? And tell me more details on that lucky guy who found you."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Okayy. Well, this guy has really darkish red-orange hair. It's incredibly long and despite the fireyness of it and of his eyes, his face is so calm and icy looking. Complete opposites. To be honest, it's quite charming. Obviously though, he doesn't like me, or probably won't even think of me again. He just ran out of here like that! Ahh- never mind. It's so trivial. Besides, I'm actually very happy like you guessed. It's almost scary in a way, like I'm scared to lose everything I've gained so far. I mean I'm so happy where I am in my business, and I love it here in Kyoto. I never want it to change. And it just gets better! I get to meet so many new friends and this is truly what I love doing best."

Megumi snorted. "Selling flowers? You mean the _only_ thing you do best," she teased.

"EHH?! Well all you do is! Is! Is..." Kaoru thought momentarily and struggled, leaving herself speechless.

"Save patients' lives?" Megumi helped her out... just a bit.

The lovely two laughed in unison while Kenshin observed their friendship. It didn't seem like an act- there was some sort of impenetrable wall between them, like close friends, very, _very_ close friends. How long had they known each other for? Hm, he thought... _Megumi. Clinic. Patient. Oh!_ A light bulb snapped on. _The Takani Centre Clinic! That's it! It must be! _He snickered to himself, until his expression died away as more questions came to mind. _How in the world do these two know each other? I hope that other lady won't get in the way. And she mentioned Sano... who's this Sano? But, most importantly, what **remedy**? _

Interrupting his deep contemplation, a tall, almost giant-like man appeared behind the two women. Kenshin immediately took note of his strange features. Spiky hair, narrow, darting eyes, and an out-of-place huge happy-go-lucky grin. Hm... he looked so familiar. Who did he remind Kenshin of? Before he could think any longer, the trio were back into action talking about this and that.

"Sano!" Kaoru's jaw flew open. "You're here!" She nearly knocked him over with one of those "Kaoru" bear hugs.

The man shrugged her off. "Kaoru-san! You're making a scene. Remember, bad business!"

She blushed and looked around, carefree. "Hai, hai! I thought you wouldn't care, or maybe, you're embarrassed?" Kaoru giggled. "Anyway, Megumi was just telling me about the remedies she needed. So let's go to the back so I can fix them up, shall we?"

They all nodded to one another and began to walk under the back door curtains. But just then, Kaoru shouted her loudest, startling her two friends. Surprisingly, no one else in the shop cared, for it was far too busy for her customers to notice. "YAHIKOOO!! GET YOUR BUM OUT HERE!!"

A few seconds later, a short, young boy tripped his way out, grumbling to himself. "Ugly, why do you have to _yell _so loud?!"

Ignoring the boy's comment she bent down and patted his head. "Now, Yahiko! Before I lose my patience and skewer your head off, please take over momentarily as I go in the back. Got it?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "And here I was eating lunch! Hurry up, old grandma."

Kaoru scowled but left with the other two quickly. Yahiko stood at the counter, staring off into the distance, completely bored out of his mind. He mumbled to himself, "Sheesh. If only Tsubame was here." His expression quickly changed as he smiled and sat on the wooden stool dreamily.

Behind the bush, Kenshin watched silently. Finally, it had quieted down, no more talking from the counter. Then, Himura thought of a great idea. He casually walked up to the counter...

"Ano...excuse me?" he asked with his kindest voice, forcing himself to appear outgoing and friendly.

The boy swiveled around, looking at his customer straight in the eyes. "Yep?"

Kenshin restrained himself from looking shocked. _This boy...has such a powerful aurora. What's it like? In fact, something about him feels similar to when I was around Kaoru, but not exactly. Plus, he's looking straight in my eyes without flinching a muscle, and he acts very confident. Well, I don't think that's unusual, just something I wasn't expecting... _"Oh, um. You work here, right?"

"Psh, yes! I **am** already thirteen, totally and completely capable of handling this whole crap shack by myself. I'm Myojin Yahiko. Nice to meetcha!"

"Uh- hello Yahiko."

"...Well, mister. Even I know you're supposed to say, 'Oh, hi Yahiko! My name is...' So well?" Yahiko widened his eyes and slightly shook his head rudely.

Kenshin resisted from glaring. He paused, unsure of answering. "My name is Himura. -sigh- Himura Kenshin."

Instantly, Yahiko smiled, showing off his bright, white teeth. "Yo, Kenshin! You friends with Kaoru?"

"Hm, yes, I guess so. We've met before," he nodded thoughtfully._ Wow, his expressions change quick._

"Well! Kaoru practically thinks anyone she meets is her 'new best friend'! Okay, so maybe not really. Anyway, what can I help you with?" Yahiko almost burst out laughing when he glanced at Himura's dazed mien after he had heard 'Kaoru.'

"Huh, oh nothing really." Kenshin changed the subject quickly and asked abruptly, "So how long have you been working here?"

"Hm? Oh, about a year when Kaoru moved in. I was all alone then, until she brought me in and took care of me." Yahiko smiled as he clearly remembered those pleasant memories.

"Oh really? How's is like here working with her?"

"Bothersome and annoying. ...But, even so, I love it here. She's really nice and always supported me ever since I met her." Yahiko paused. "In fact, I think of her as my sister... Oh! But, uhh- don't tell anyone I said that," he replied in a hush voice.

Kenshin nodded slightly, then glanced at the kid's bokken vertically strapped around his back. "Are you learning swords?"

"Huh? This?" Yahiko placed his hand on the edge of his amateur weapon. "Oh, yeah! Kaoru teaches me!"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "She does? What type?"

"How should I explain it? She calls it 'Kamiya Kasshin-ryu.' The _way_ of swords, for protecting people, that is. So, what swordsmanship do you use?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You know Kenshin, you should really try hiding your sword kii around me better," Yahiko grinned and winked. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Just as Kenshin was about to protest, a shriek came from outside. _A cry for help, a scream of fear._ Instinctively, Kenshin darted out of the shop, and in an instant was about to shield the victim. But before he did, surprisingly Yahiko was already standing in front of him. _Wow, this boy's fast... _Himura backed up and decided to watch what the boy would do next.

Without hesitation, Yahiko slid out the bokken and softly grasped the back of a small girl with bobbed, black hair. He whispered, "Tsubame, please stand back."

Obediently, she walked backwards, terrified and almost about to faint. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fell to her knees, cupping her face to brush away the excess water.

"HEY YOU BASTARD!" The brave, fearless boy flung his wooden sword in front of the three bulky drunkards. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?! You leave Tsubame-chan alone...or else!"

For once, the whole market quieted down. Everyone stopped and stared.

Breaking the silence, the men laughed in a menacing chorus. One replied, sneering, "Or else what?! You think a mere shorty like you is gonna stop us?! And how dare you talk to us like that!!" A massive fist came flying down towards Yahiko's face, but came to a sudden stop in midair. Yahiko was already under the thug's hairy arm and smashing his bokken into his shoulder with all his strength.

Easily, one of the three men fell down. Infuriated, the two other instantaneously came at the lone boy. One absent mindedly thrusted his fist at Yahiko's ribs as the other aimed for kicking his spine. In a second, Yahiko flew into the air just as the two bullies fell on top of each other, ending up hurting one another.

Yahiko landed swiftly beside them after his amazingly high jump. "Piece! Of! Trash! That's what you all are! Now hear me loud and clear. Don't you three bastards ever annoy another person or bully them AGAIN. If you do, you'll meet me again and it will **not **be an enjoyable experience."

Himura stood off in the distance in utter surprise. This boy had so much potential. At once, the three goons ran away squealing like little girls.

Yahiko snickered proudly to himself, then rushed over to the petite girl. "Oh, Tsu-Tsubame! Are you all right?" He squatted down and gently pulled her up, holding her delicate hands.

At the same time, Kaoru and the other two ran outside. "Yahiko! Tsubame! Oh my goodness! Is everything all right?! We heard loud shouts and- "

Immediately, the market moved along with their day, as if nothing had happened.

Tsubame replied, blushing deep red. "Hai! Yahiko here, saved my life. If it wasn't for him..." She smiled and held his hand tightly. "Arigato."

Under the shade, Kenshin watched the two ladies fussing over the youngsters. He paused..._Where did the man go? _Looking around nervously, yet still concealing his emotions, he struggled looking for the other man. Suddenly, he felt a deep, powerful stare from the side. He whipped his head around and glanced up, shocked to see the man he was looking for, staring straight at him. Himura lowered his head quickly as he watched him suspiciously from the side of his eye. Whatever the reason, Kenshin didn't want to make direct eye contact with anyone. Feeling quite awkward, he decided to leave at once, for it would do no good if he stayed.

Just as he turned around to leave, Kenshin felt a slight, startling tap at his shoulder, making him flinch. He turned around quickly, speaking with a harsh voice. "What?" he snapped.

The spiky haired guy grinned. "It _is_ you, isn't it? I'd never think we'd see each other ever again."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ano...?"

"You're that guy! Err, what's the name? ... That's it! Himura!... Himura Kenshin!"

"Hold it." Kenshin put up his palm to stop the man's blabbering. "Who in the world are _you_?"

"NANI?! You don't remember me?!" He looked completely taken aback. "Wow, shocker. I used to be Zanza the strongest street fighter!" He boasted, "Hah, those were the good old days. -sighs contently- Now, I'm just Sanosuke. Plain old Sano. And, well, we fought once. Do you recall? I think it was...last year? No, maybe two years ago. Although, you really helped me out in some odd ways. I've completely moved on with my life now."

Kenshin shot Sanosuke a glare. _How come I don't remember any of this? Is there something I'm not getting here? "_What-what are you talking about?!" Kenshin nearly screamed, grabbing everyone's attention.

The little girl and protective boy shot a glance at the two yapping men. Even the young ladies even stopped fussing and stared. With recognition, Kaoru's eyes widened. "Megumi-san?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How does Sano know that guy?"

Megumi shook her head and sighed. "I don't know. Anyway, we should really get Yahiko and Tsubame inside. Let's leave those guys alone for now."

"Oh, all right- "

Yahiko suddenly interrupted, "Wait. Just to tell you...his name is Himura Kenshin. Does that name ring a bell, Kaoru?"

She paused, "No... it doesn't. But I've met that man at my shop before..."

Soon after... Megumi finally dragged the puzzled Kaoru into the shop and sent Tsubame and Yahiko off for a walk around town. All was so peaceful, for now.

* * *

A/N: WOOT! Chapter DOS is finished! Okay...so, I honestly didn't want the chapter to be any longer. So I cut it off really abruptly. SORRY BOUT THAT. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy it! NOTE TO BRAINLESS PEOPLE: This all happened on the same day that Kenshin received the black letter. In other words, Himura still has TWO more days left until he has to kill Kaoru. **Also, please remember, THIS IS COMICAL. Quotes myself: "A tall, almost giant like, man..." HAHAHA, sorry peoples, I just had to add that. :D**

ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Response to reviews:**  
**Kuroshiki- **Arigato! I'll try and make some of those changes, which I did make minor changes (to chapter 1).  
**xxfirebubblesxx- **Haha, thanks! I'm trying to make all my stories more intresting than my older ones. And yes, I do have a lot of stories I'm doing. Lol, tough luck for me. I have like 3 now, and me and Jess might even do one together.  
**half-breed-demon-fox- **Yay! I'm glad you like the arrangement between Kenshin and Kaoru! And also, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Thank you everyone! Reiia


	3. Only Time Tells the Truth

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own this idea and everything I've written. :3 Don't steal or I'll bite. Muahaha, rawr!

A/N: Yay! I'm glad everyone likes what I've written so far! This series is really going well for me. Anyway, I just wanted to say this early that I will be having a sequel. I hope you look forward to reading it! P.S. Thank you, reviewers for being so supportive!

**Changes to chapter 2:  
Kaoru moves from Tokyo, not Hong Kong.  
Also, I've changed the fact that Kenshin had a sword with him when going to Kaoru's flower shop. So I made it where he had no weapons with him, it would be kinda weird if he did have them, don't you think? I've also changed the ending to chapter 2 a bit. You don't need to really re read it or anything, but chapter 3 might start out awkwardly if you don't.**

Please Read and Review!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Only Time Tells the Truth**

_Only time can reveal what will happen next. That, is the ultimate truth.  
_

* * *

_Dinggg. Donggg. Dinggg. Donggg._

The bells to her shop sang in harmony as the wind playfully danced around and around..

Time passed, and Kaoru still stood motionless, staring at the two men from inside the shop. Her annoyance limit was about to explode. She had to know what they were talking about. What could two complete strangers even have to say to each other? This wasn't making any sense, that is, unless they met before and she didn't know. _Hm...  
_

Decision made. As Megumi was at the counter, watching the shrinking crowd of shoppers leave, Kaoru sneaked out of the shop and sat quietly on a nearby bench. Away from sight, she intently listened to their deep conversation.

"Wait- what?! Sanosuke, you're saying that... I've fought you before?" Kenshin choked, confused and lost in his mixed feelings. He guessed it was quite usual to fight someone and forget about them. There were just so many duties to finish, so many priorities in front of him; it was most likely he would forget. But this time around, he hadn't finished Sanosuke off.

"Kenshin, please don't use such formality!" Sano patted Kenshin's back. "Just Sano! So, yes. We've fought before. Sheesh! You don't even remember! -chuckle- I feel dissed. Hah, anyway, tell me, big guy, what's going on in life?"

"Oh... nothing really. Just doing the same job I've always done." _(A/N: Hint, hint!)_

"Cool! ...Wait, heh, what do you do?"

-silent pause- "Eh, I uhh- protect and serve Kyoto's justice." Kenshin half smiled, trying to cover the truth. _Shoot. I hope he doesn't ask any further questions... Change the subject, change the subject. _"So, what about you?"

"Hm, well let's see. I live with Megumi, my fiancee, and I help her out at her clinic. Oh! Have you heard of it? The Takani Centre Clinic." Sano smiled proudly. "Well, do you love anyone? I hope that's not to weird of a question, hah."

Kaoru blushed and her heart rate sped faster as she anticipated for his answer. Which, to her loss...

"...Nope, no one. Well, okay. I do love someone dear to me. But, I can't love her. I mean... there's something I need to accomplish beforehand. For now, hopefully I'll always stay near her. And in the end, I'm wishing to settle down with her. We both love each other, that's for sure." _(A/N: Clarification: Tomoe)_

Kaoru frowned. Was it her? Or was it someone else he was talking about? No... it couldn't have been her.

"Oh, well from your eyes, I can tell that you definitely love her. Don't even question yourself. And you know, whatever's in the way, eventually everything will work out. It all just takes time." Sano smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, time. All I'm waiting for is time...just in two days."

"Nani? Two days?"

"Oh! Nothing, I was just mumbling to myself, heh." Kenshin slightly shook his head as he doze off...

* * *

_Warmth, sweet smelling flowers. A comforting breeze. Birds chirping happily and freely._

_A soothing voice called from behind. "Shinta, dear! Shinta! Tea time! Come now!"_

_Giggles, laughter, and... a soft, gentle hand. A light weight landed on his shoulder. _

_"Shin-ta! You're finally here! What took you so long?"_

_More giggles, more laughter; a tickling sensation and a welcoming hug.  
_

* * *

_Time, time, time._

"Kenshiiiin??" Sano waved his hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Wha? Huh?" Kenshin looked around, momentarily lost, then soon remembered where he was. "Oh, sorry. I've got a lot on my mind, that's all." Bungled with his thoughts... _Why, why did I suddenly think of **that** again? Augh! How annoying! No, I shouldn't be bothered by these memories, I need to focus on the **present**. _

"Hm, you do? Stressed out? Well then, perfect!" Sanosuke shot his finger up and grinned mischievously.

"Ehh- what?" Kenshin quickly snapped out from his contemplative inner self.

"Tomorrow's the spring festival! Why don't you come with me? It is Saturday after all!"

Kenshin frowned and immediately responded with a strict undertone, "I'm sorry, I have things to do. I can't go."

"Aw, come on! Don't say that! Kaoru will be there..."

"Wait. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, it's obvious! You like her, right?" He winked and smiled heartily, "I mean, everyone does."

On the bench, Kaoru turned red as an apple. She couldn't believe she was actually hearing this. Maybe it was a bad idea that she was eaves dropping...

"No, I'm sorry, I really ca- " Kenshin halted abruptly in mid sentence. _Hold it... I can get to know her better this way. What am I thinking saying no?!_ "Actually, that would be a great idea!" He replied enthusiastically. "I'll invite her."

"Great! Tomorrow! Let's meet here at around 6 PM." Sano smiled and softly laughed to himself. "Well, can't chat much more. I've got to go, or Megumi will really kill me for spending too much time here. -sigh- We still have to cook dinner."

"Hm, okay. Good bye Sanosuke."

"Kenshin, I told you, it's Sano!" He waved goodbye as he entered the flower shop. "Later man. It was nice talking to you!"

Kenshin was left standing alone once again. Lifting his head towards the sky, he realized dusk was arriving sooner than expected. _Wow, already this late?_

It was time for him to hurry back to the inn. He never knew why he felt such an urgency to do so, but maybe it was because more enemies roamed around at night, more people who targeted him. Just as he turned around, Kaoru walked past him with a friendly smile and a slight nod.

"Hello again!" She pushed the curtain aside, about to enter the shop.

"Uh, wait! -ahem- Excuse me Kaoru... Tomorrow's the spring festival, and I was wondering if you would come with me. Your friend Sano invited me, so I thought it would be a great idea if you came along," Kenshin began sweating, nervously waiting for her answer. She had to accept. She had to say 'yes.' Kenshin had to find out more about Kaoru. But was it more than just "having" to go to the festival with her?

Kaoru's eyes twinkled with delight. "What- really? Serious?!"

Kenshin nodded, almost laughing at her reaction. "Heh, yes. I'd really love going with you..." He wondered if he really meant that. Did he? No, of course not. It was all an act, and besides, she would have to be eliminated anyway...

"Oh, well, yes! I'll definitely go with you!" Kaoru smiled cheerfully as she blushed deeply. "Um, wait. I don't even know your _name_," she lied, wondering if Yahiko's information was correct.

"Oh, I'm sorry I never properly introduced myself. I'm Himura Kenshin." He tilted his body in a slight bow.

"Kenshin." She sighed dreamily, "Great! Anyway, when and where should we meet?"

"Hm, how about here? Tomorrow evening at around...six?"

Kaoru thought momentarily, even though it hadn't really mattered since he and Sano had already set the time. But she wasn't supposed to know that, was she? "Sure! That sounds great." Kaoru smiled as she thought of what a wonderful day she had.

For the second time, Kenshin bowed deeply, respectfully and formally. "Good evening, Kaoru-_dono._ See you then."

"Well, have a nice day!" She smiled and left to the shop, gasping for air once she entered.

"So, I see you're getting along quite well with my friend."

Kaoru quickly twirled around at those startling words. "W-what?! Your _friend_, Sano? Wow, I never knew you had friends," she smirked jokingly, though she was truly was surprised that they had known each other before.

"Yup! We fought before, about two years ago I think. Then we became friends, well acquaintances I suppose. Then suddenly, he left. Never really knew where he went to. But he's here now! That sure surprised me after seeing him for so long. That's all." Sano sighed as his voice trailed off. "He did help me out in many ways though. To let go of my past and look forward into the future. The importance of living life fully, don'tcha think?"

Kaoru smiled pleasantly, "Yes. I do... but you two fought each other once? What do you mean by that?" She shook her head, hoping that Kenshin wasn't the type of man who would _pay_ for a brawl.

"Huh? Yeah, he is a swordsman after all. He fights for the new era, and I think he still does." Sanosuke recalled Kenshin's words of protecting and serving Kyoto's justice. He scoffed, "Whatever about that, even if I'm totally against what he's doing... I don't hold any grudges against him, he's different than those other loser boozer Ishin Shishi."

Amazed, Kaoru's jaw flew wide open. "H-he is?! -pause- Wow. -giggle-"

"What??"

"Haha! Well, nothing! It's just... he's so small." Kaoru and Sanosuke laughed happily, 'till just when a few seconds later...

"Sano!" Megumi barked. "Finally, you came in!"

Kaoru and Sanosuke quickly settled down from their laughing roars.

"Oh, Megumi! Thanks for helping out. I'll be closing the shop now."

"Ahh, no big. Anyway, we really have to get back home. We still need to cook dinner." She glared with her blazing eyes at Sanosuke. "...Right Sano?"

"EHH!? -sigh- Well, yeah, I guess."

Megumi cleared her throat. "Whatever, you two, just tell me."

Both Kaoru and Sano glanced at each other. "Huh?" they said simultaneously.

"Well! I mean, who was that red haired guy? You do know that I am also curious... _Kaoru_." Megumi stared knowing well what Kaoru was up to a while ago; eavesdropping.

Kaoru got the hint immediately. "OHHHH!! Hehehehehehee! Well Sano! Tell her!" _Geez, Megumi knows me too well. She better not tell!_

"Eh, sure. ..." Sanosuke told everything back from square one, still clueless of Megumi's comment. Finally he finished.

Sano sighed deeply, "Annnd! That's it. Any more questions, _ladies_?"

Megumi nodded contently, "Ohh. Now I see. Okay then!" She turned to face Kaoru. "Anyway, we really have to go now. Tell Yahiko we said 'bye'!"

"Hehe, right! Bye you two and I'll be seeing you both tomorrow, correct?

Sano replied loudly over Megumi's yapping noises, "YEAH! AT 6 RIGHT? UNTIL THEN!"

_"Wait, Sano?! What are we doing tomorrow?! H-hey! You get back here!!"_

The couple ducked under the bright red curtains and left chasing each other down the street...

xx

xx

The sky had grown darker as the moon crawled over the horizon. Meanwhile, Kenshin stomped his way towards the inn after coming back from a long walk around town. He had felt so unnerved ever since he remembered those sudden memories. Even worse, it annoyed him that he had to go to the festival with _her_, but why did this bug him so much? After all, he was just going to some every other traditional, spring carnival for a_ reason_; to find more about Kaoru. He snorted, trying to push his badgering thoughts away._ Relax man! Just relax!_

Kenshin pushed open the wooden gates as he walked into the Choshu estate. _Thump, thump, thump._ The same, usual soft tapping of his feet ticked away as he walked towards the entrance. Like always, he was alone in the empty area, but this time, blood hadn't stained his clothes. He came back not from another kill, but from a _social event_ at a _flower shop_.

_No, no, I came back from work. Work. Work. Work._ He tried to drill those words in his mind.

... Sliding the door, Kenshin entered the pitch black room. Quickly, he lighted two dim candles. He sighed, and sat at the low table as flipped through his journal. He had so much to write down. It's been a long time since he was this active and busy. Then, he began...

1864 May

Here I am again. Today was so hectic, it's almost hard to put it down in words. So I found out that Kaoru is a sword master who teaches a boy named Yahiko. Not only that, some stranger named Sano comes up to me and chats with me like we're _friends_. It's frustrating though, he looks so familiar, yet I just can't place my mind where I've met him. Things are getting stranger and strange. Oh yeah, that famous, miracle doctor from the Takani Centre Clinic is _friends_ with Kaoru, I assume. This seems more than just a bit odd to me because if Kaoru is really a "bad guy," why would she be connected with Megumi in the first place? Anyway, there's more. I'm going to the festival with Kaoru. It's crazy! How can I do this? I mean I actually like this girl and I don't want to kill her! That's final. And whenever I'm around her I feel like I want to ... cry. I- WHY?! It's so annoying! Why do you I want to cry in front of her? Never mind. I just wish I could get this over with. I'm going to sleep now. Good night.

-Himura Kenshin

Kenshin set his brush down after he cleaned off the ink. His eyes bagged until he could no longer keep them open.

* * *

_A shout and a scream. Time sped like lightning and he could see everything._

_Scarlet flames engulfed the air. Little children shrieked, falling to the ground to their slow, painful burning deaths._

_The smelly corpses were intoxicating. And what was left of a town, now a pile of ash._

_Suddenly, time warped and he fell into a blood filled river with floating bones._

_Down he went, as gravity tugged at him each time with a greater force. He thrashed and kicked trying to gasp for air. Still, no use._

_Suffocation._

_Silence._

_Then. Relief._

_He could breath, almost, barely. A light at the end of the crimson prism called him forth. Finally, he emerged into the open and all the blood washed away like a tub emptying through the drain. _

_Then all was white. Light and bright. Illuminating skies seeped through the walls like a blank canvas awaiting for its missing masterpiece. Suddenly, he could make out a lone, gray figure. Closer and closer it came, until he could almost see...  
_

_"Tomoe? Tomoe! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" He ran forwards about to touch her shoulder, just as she dissolved in thin air._

Instantly, a voice came from behind. "Kenshin? Welcome!"

He turned quickly, startled to see Kaoru.

She smiled and held a hand out. "Kenshin. Come."

He reached, but missed falling to the hard, cold ground.

_No!_ It was happening again. _No!_ The blood filled flushing him through the tunnel of confusion. _No!_ And is last words... "Kaoru. Tomoe. Don't leave me."

xx

* * *

T

H

A

N

K

Y

O

U

A/N: LOL. I'm trying to make Kenshin more like a teenager rather than a 27 year old experienced calm dude from the books.

WEE! Yes, Sano is very voluble. I have to make him like that though because he needs to give you more information about everything, heh. Anyway, if you haven't guessed by now, Megumi and Sano are like partners. They live with each other. But, you probably knew that, hopefully. Well, I hope you liked the third chapter.

P.S. Please don't mind the 'THANK YOU." I had to take up space because I felt like it was needed. But still, THANK YOU for all your support! :D

**P.P.S. If you read, review. If you don't review I won't update. xD -gasp- Yori-chan's threatening you...n-no way! (I stole Kris' idea, it works.)**

**Replies to reviewers:**

emo-foxkitten- Yes, well, personally I do not see Kenshin as emotionless. All throughout his years, he would complain to his Master and later on, he becomes even more emotional with Kaoru. Being emotionless is Aoshi's job, which he does a good job doing, haha. But, I can see why you'd think he's supposed to be emotionless, for he is a cold blooded murder. xD Anyway, most of my characters are a bit OOC since it's AU. I hope you continue to like my next chapters! Thanks for reviewing. :)

xxfirebubblesxx- Yo, Kris! Wow, I'm so surprised that you've continued reading this. (Since you don't even know about Rurouni Kenshin...do you?) Anyway, I'm glad you are and please continue to! :)

half-breed-fox-demon- Yay, I'm glad you like the second chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too! Please continue to read and review! :)

Kuroshiki- Thanks for editing!...at 2 AM at night, haha. However, I've changed about 2/3 of it. Not edit... _change_. So you should read it again. I hope you like this chapter too!! Oh, and Kuro-chan, happy birthday!! :)

REVIEW!

Bye bye now! Reiia


End file.
